


Don't Mess With Nekoma's Setter

by AngelaHearts



Series: KuroKen Month 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Platonic Bonds, Some blood but not much, and kuroo, overprotective teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. Some platonic bonding between the Nekoma team after an incident occurs, with some KuroKen thrown in there for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Nekoma's Setter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for KuroKen month. Sorry it's so late, I didn't figure out about it until now! I'll be posting the rest of this week either later tonight or tomorrow, so hang tight guys!

DAY 1: TEAM

Kuroo was pissed.

It was surprising that such a word was in his vocabulary. Kuroo was a lot like Bokuto in many ways; one of them being that he was quite a rollercoaster of emotions. He could be happy, sad angry- all of the norms were there. But he had never actually been genuinely _pissed off._ Now, however, now was much different.

Nekoma was no Karasuno; they were a powerhouse school, but not without struggle. They won a lot, lost a lot, had good opponents, and had bad opponents. The school that they were going against today was a relatively unknown school somewhere in the middle of bat-fuck nowhere. None of their sports teams (nor anything about them, really) were any good- or at least not good enough to beat a school like Nekoma. So the entire team was at a loss when Coach Nekomata had told them that he had scheduled a practice match for them in three days. Why such short notice? Why at their school? Why against _them_? So many questions were left unanswered.

But the students obeyed with little backtalk- he was their coach, after all-and quickly packed up for the two hour trip to be made in three days time.

When they had arrived, they were greeted by an oddly large team of players- some tall, some short, some big, some with odd hairstyles (though they had Taketora and Kenma, so they couldn’t talk about them for that) - and an even larger crowd. Apparently, it was a pretty big deal that they could get a practice match with any type of powerhouse school, and everyone was ecstatic. Teachers and students alike had gathered around the bus to cheer for their team, shouting loudly and bearing gifts.

The boys had been escorted to their gym and were shocked to find a humongous, well-furnished gym packed with even more people who had come early to get good seats. No one on the Nekoma team had ever seen so many people from one school come to a practice match- even on TV. It had obviously thrown off Kenma the most- his hands were shaking a jittering as he nervously chewed on his chaffed lips. But he warmed up with the others and his tosses went into the right place, so no one really thought much of it; he usually got a bit worked up before games against new people, so this was nothing new to any of them.

Much of the team warmed up a lot harder than they usually did, thinking that these circumstances were a bit bizarre. Had Coach seen them play and thought that they were good, or did he just pity them? And why would such a crowd gather if they were no good? As the match began, they went in thinking that they wouldn’t lose without a bit of a fight.

However, as the game continued, it became increasingly obvious that they had set their expectations much too high. The other team was extremely inexperienced and made many mistakes. Nekoma scored point after point after point, and by the time the other team called a timeout, only twelve minutes had passed and the score was 22 to 5 in the first set. During the timeout, Coach Nekomata had expressed his discontent at this revelation; he had honestly expected better of this team. He even went so far as to switch Taketora out for Lev since they had so much breathing room.

By the second set (Nekoma had won the first set by a landslide), it was becoming increasingly obvious that the other team was getting quite agitated; their spikes, though quite unsuccessful, were being spiked down harder and they were cursing and scowling left and right. Most of the audience had left by the twenty minute mark, and, overall, everything was taking a toll on them.

By twenty six minutes, the score was back up to 19 to 8, and Nekoma had made it obvious that they were no longer really trying. Many of their star players had been taken out and switched for some of the newbies so they could gain some easy experience. Everyone had expected them to win within the next five minutes or so, and had begun packing their things.

What they hadn’t expected was what happened on the final set. Kenma was the only setter, so he stayed in the entire game. As everyone began to set up on the other side, Kenma was forced to help block right in the middle. Kuroo stood on the side, watching and noticing only seconds too late the evil glint in the spiker’s eyes.

And suddenly, the ball was sent straight into Kenma’s face.

For a moment, all was silent. It was obvious that no one else from the unnamed team had expected it, as they were all standing in shock, along with the entire Nekoma team and audience, as Kenma collapsed on his side with loud thump and a groan. A split second later found the court a flurry of activity. Inuoka, Yaku, Lev and Kuroo all rushed over to Kenma’s side, where he lay seemingly unmoving, while the rest of the team went over to give the mystery kid a piece of their minds (no one hurts their precious setter and gets away with it). Blood was coming from the crack in Kenma’s hands which were covering the entirety of his face.

Yaku kneeled next to him, gingerly attempting to pull his hands away from his face, only to find that some tears were mixing in with the blood. He soothingly rubbed Kenma’s back for a bit before peeling his hands from his face to inspect the damage. Luckily, the blood was only coming from his nose, which didn’t seem to be broken. However, there was a quite prominent bruise and scar on his right cheek that would probably be there for a while.

Kenma was now shaking profusely- most of the damage seemed to be done to his ego. Yaku looked over to Lev, taking the tissues that he had brought and gently wiping Kenma’s face of the now drying blood (it had stopped flowing a while ago), snot, tears, and remaining sweat from the game. He motioned over to Inuoka and Kuroo to help get Kenma on his feet; getting him out of the spotlight was their number one priority at the moment. They practically carried him towards the hallways, originally heading towards the nurses office, but they quickly detoured when Kenma whimpered something about wanting to just get to the bus.

It was at that moment that Kuroo had realized two things. One, that their teammates were an extremely tight pack and should be treasured for all of time, and two, that this was the first time that he could ever remember being truly pissed.

And, once Kenma had been comfortably settled and fixed up in the back of their bus, Kuroo decided to go give that team a piece of his mind, and show them just what he was like when he was pissed.

~

After the rest of the team had returned to the bus (after their seemingly successful mission, if Taketora’s wide, menacing smile was anything to go by) and the Coaches had apologized to each other (Nekomata had to apologize for whatever their team had done to that poor, unsuspecting boy), they were back on the road over five hours early, as they had planned to explore a bit before leaving for home.

Kenma and Kuroo were situated in their usual spot in the back, with Kenma on the window seat so he could get some air after his not-so-major panic attack on the bus. They were sitting hand in hand as their teammates snoozed on without a clue. Kenma rested his uninjured cheek on Kuroo’s shoulder, sighing softly in content as Kuroo ran his free hand through Kenma’s soft, dual-colored hair.

Even if Kenma wasn’t always fine, he knew that everyone would be there for him. Always.  


_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, it's more of a drabble then anything, but I wanted to get something out for KuroKen month, so it's a bit rushed...


End file.
